Electrostatic discharge (ESD) clamps are used for clamping ESD events such as those defined by the Human Body Model (HBM), Charged-device Model (CDM), Machine Model (MM), and Transmission-Line Pulse Model (TLP), etc. in the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC) Solid State Technology Association.